Phoenix Girls Season 1 (Official)
by Phoenix Boy 22
Summary: The discovery that they are descendants of the Phoenix Witches finds four sisters battling demons and occasionally each other. Ivey can move things she can't see, Violet can freeze time, Aurelia can turn invisible, and Emerald can get premonitions. Independent there strong but only if they band together they can create the power of 4
1. The Phoenix Hatches

Phoenix Girls

Season 1 Episode 1

The Phoenix Hatches

Prologue

Meeting The Sunstones

Chaoter 1 The Regular Life of a Witch

Chapter 2 The Life of The Sunstone Sisters

Chapter 3 The News and Dinner

Chapter 4 Plotting In The Underworld.

Chapter 5 A Sunstone Reunion

Chapter 6 A Destiny Awaits

Chapter 7 Magic In The Air

Chapter 8 Strange Day

Chapter 9 Witches!

Chapter 10 Crashing a Party

Chapter 11 The Nest

Chapter 12 Plotting In The Underworld Again

Chapter 13 A Day to Wed Death

Chapter 14 The Power of 4

Chapter 15 Hatching The Phoenix

Prologue

Once Upon a time there was a witch named Patricia Nightingale was strong and very powerful witch she had the powers psychokinesis, molecular immobilization,invisibility, and premonition. Though Patricia was all powerful she could never find love. One day she was out in the forest and 3 men were hunting the rare phoenix bird. When the bullet was shot she quickly froze time and the bird flew down to her and bowed. She took the bird home and wrote a spell to turn the bird human. Patricia said 'This is the only way to keep you safe' the bird looked at her surprised, The witch said the Incantation 'Your name is Peter Nightingale and you will be this wonderful man with only 2 hands and 2 feet who stands straight with human feet'. When she read the incantation magical white orbs spun around the bird then it transformed to a man he was covered in a red feathery robe. He stood up he thanked Patricia he ask for her hand in marriage she accepted. They were wed and lived happily then they had children a set of fraternal twins the girl who was the oldest had red hair and was a caramel color meanwhile the boy had dark red hair was on the dark skin side. 18 years passed as the children grew they became more night Patricia had a premonition her daughter would be a very powerful good witch but her son would results in all forces of evil so she planned to banish him into a crystal talisman. So on one day she tried to banish her child she chanted. When the boy found out his mothers plan he reported her to the council and they took her. When Patricia was about to be lynched time had froze and her son appeared. She used her powers to escape from the rope. She summoned her talisman and said her chant but it didnt work she wasn't strong enough he used his magic to put her on the rope and resume time as he watched her being lynched. Later he was walking in the forest his sister flashed in front of him. She knew what he had done she summoned the talisman and chanted

Filled with hatred

Filled with fear

Anger inside

it's already clear

suffering for him

he's so annoying

that i can't bear

weaken him

block him

No more of his/her presence

I ask thee for your help

trap Rubrum from this world

. After the chant he glowed red and was trapped inside the line of the phoenix witches grows stronger and powerful the line leads to the 4 sisters and their aunt in Houston, Texas.

Meeting The Sunstones

Jade Sunstone- Is 50 years old, she is a retired food critic, she has raised her 4 nieces Ivey,Violet,Aurelia and Emerald Sunstone since they were children because of the death of their mother( her sister) Sapphire Sunstone. She lives in the Sunstone Household fighting off weak demons at a time. Jade has the power of premonition, flight, astral projection and optical beams. Jade is trying to keep her family together because of the aneurysms shes been having she doesn't know how long she's has because her nieces will create the new phoenix the power of 4.

Ivey Phoenix- The oldest child of Sapphire Sunstone, she is 28 years old, She has always acted like an adult she gave up her childhood to help her sisters, She was engaged to the owner of King's Beds Jeris Smith until he claimed to have slept with her sister (Aurelia) 5 years ago ever since then Ivey has despised Aurelia. Ivey lives in the Sunstone Household also to help her aunt keep the bills up and ever since she left her fiance. Ivey is a corporate lawyer who works with one of biggest business firms in Texas.

Violet Sunstone- Born the second child of Sapphire Sunstone and is 27 years old , Violet has always been the mediator of her sisters since birth. She was in a serious relationship about 5 years ago with her boyfriend until she found out he was cheating on her with a woman. Violet resides in the Sunstone Household because she has always been afraid to leave home and because of her aunts sickness. Violet is also a social worker she is always seeing kids getting took away from their mothers she tries to stop it because she lost her mother at a young age.

Aurelia Sunstone- Born the third child of Sapphire Sunstone, Aurelia is 26 years old. Born the third child she was always kind of forgotten that is why she wants to keep distance from her family, She is currently married to the multi millionaire Orlando Singletary , Aurelia has no job she is always at home alone or out shopping because her husband is never home he always traveled. She lives on estate in Millionaire Acres

Emerald Sunstone- Is the last born of Sapphire Sunstone, she is 25 years old, she was always considered the irresponsible child of her family. She is currently engaged to Nasir Adams who beats her and she never tells anyone. Nasir is the manager at a club he owns while Emerald just sings there. Emerald has only a G.E.D that is why she has low class job she wants to be a cook bt Nasir will not let her go to culinary school. The thing is Emerald is suppose to get married in 1 week she doesn't want to but she is afraid.

Chaoter 1 The Regular Life of a Witch

An elderly woman who is African American she is lightly skin colored, she has brown eyes and brown curly hair. She is wearing a green robe and is walking downstairs, she walks to the kitchen and makes a pot of coffe. This woman is Jade Sunstone. After fixing the coffe she fixes herself a cup then sits down at the table. Another woman walks downstairs she is also lightly colored she is wearing an all black business outfit. She is wearing a black skirt with a blue button up shirt and is wearing a black coat over it. Her black hair comes to her shoulders. She fixes herself a cup of coffee then stands up and talks to her aunt." You know I don't approve of that wedding Auntie" said Ivey. " What do you approve of ? You been overprotective since they were little" said Jade. " She's right you know" said Violet. Violet is a tall lightly colored woman with a short brown hair that stands up kinda like an afro. She is wearing a long purple sweater with a skirt that goes little below her knees. She walks over and fixes her a cup of coffee. " Well I can't help that i'm that way" said Ivey. " But you are still going to the wedding right?" said Jade. " Yes ma'am what do i look like not going to my own sisters wedding. " You didn't go to Aurelia's" said Violet. " You know why I didn't go said Ivey. " Oh really " said Violet. " I don't have time for this" said Ivey. Ivey puts coffee cup down in the sink. Ivey grabs her briefcase and walks out the door. " Well i gotta go to." said Violet. Violet moves from the table and also leaves. Jad looks out the windows to make sure both of her nieces are gone. After the coast is clear Jade goes to the staircase and recite these words.

Aperi ducunt ad ad gradus qui secretum. When these words are recited a glow comes from under the staircase and a door appears. She opens the door and walks up the curvy stairs that leads to a room filled with magical items. Jade walks over to the Liber Luminis (latin for book of light) that her nieces don't know about. " Oh Sapphire what am I'm going to do?" said Jade looking up at the ceiling. When she says that the book flips over magically to the power incantation spell. " They're not ready Sapphire". Jade touches the book then her eye glows green this means she's having a premonition. In her premonition. She sees a demon with long metallic claws killing a young witch in a alley then the scene flashes to Jade on her deathbed and only her 3 nieces surrounding her. Jade returns from her premonition and gasp. Jade flips through the book and finds the demon. " The demon Exhaurire has the ability to absorb witches along with their powers". Jade frantics and walks over to the brewer and starts making potions. In an alley a young girl is running then a hooded figure appears in darkness. " Hello little witch" said hooded figure. " No! said the young witch she put her shield up. "I'm gonna like this power" said the hooded demon. He sticks his metallic claws out just as Jade appears in green light. The hooded figure turns around as the young witch runs away. "You will pay for this Phoenix Witch." He sucks his claws in and creates a fireball at Jade she flies in the air then comes back down as the fireball goes. " I'm too old for this" said Jade. Jade throws a potion then says demon straight from hell may death take you with this spell. The demon elites in green fire and Jade thinks he's vanquished. Jade disappears in green light and returns to her body. " Now let me get to my doctor's appointment". Jade walks down the stairs then closes the magical door behind her and recite these words "Fiat obiectum viditad voca in Iut transmutare in somnium invisibilium. Then the door dissapears into a red light. Then Jade walks out the front door.

Chapter 2 The Life of The Sunstone Sisters

At the law firm Ivey works in she is looking threw her client's files until Trina walks in. Trina was her best friend until Ivey broke up with the D.A Trina started going out with him and started getting jealous of Ivey because she suspects that they still sleep together. Ivey only started disliking her when Jeris let her prosecute the most wanted person in Houston she was left to defend the client he had all the evidence pinned on him and Ivey lost her first case so Trina ended up being the assist to the D.A now Trina is her boss. " Ivey are you reading the Johnson file" said Trina " Yes Trina". " Good you'll be ready for court tomorrow". "Wait that is not fair I've only had the file for 3 days Trina thats not fair" "Well lifes not fair". Trina walks out and slams the office door. " Bitch!"

At the elementary school Ivey is in her office reading the case of Latroy Johnson. " Stacey could you call Latroy in here please" said Violet as she spoke into the microphone. Moments later a little black boy walks in with an burn marks on his arm. " Sit Latroy and tell me who did this to you" Violet said to Latroy. " I can't" said Latroy with a pitiful voice. " Yes you can you're safe I promise whoever did this will never hurt you again"."It was daddy" said Latroy and he broke down in tears. Violet walks over and gives Latroy a hug. A police officer walks in. "We got it said Violet".

Uptown In the mansion of Aurelia Sunstone she is awakening from her slumber. A maid walks in and hands her the house phone. " Who is it?" asked Aurelia to the maid. " Your husband she replied". Aurelia takes the phone with excitement. " Hello" said Aurelia with excitement. "Guess what honey?" "Yes said replied Aurelia. " I just sold another business and we've made another 3 million. Aurelia screams and jumps outta her bed. " We have to throw a party" " Exactly what I was thinking" replied her husband. " Great I'll do some shopping" said Aurelia. " Fine see you later" said her husband. " Love You" Aurelia had said to her husband but he was already gone. Aurelia puts her robe on and goes to her bathroom. Later on Aurelia is walking downstairs in her short golden dress. " Denise" said Aurelia. A beautiful latino woman with a maid outfit runs to Aurelia side. " Yes Mrs. Phoenix" replied the maid. "Have the valet pull my car out front and I'm having a party tomorrow night I want this place spic and span. Understand"? " Yes ma'am" said the maid. " Now!" screamed Aurelia. The maid runs out of the room. "Maids" scuffs Aurelia

Downtown Emerald is fixing breakfast for fiance while on the phone with her girl Keshia. " So you sayin that she slept with Tyrone and Tupac Damn!" said Emerald talking to Keshia. Nasir walks in. " Is breakfast ready"? " Just a minute " Emerald fixes Nasir plate and brings it to the kitchen table. " I'll call you back." Emerald hangs up the phone. " Emerald I need you to sing again at the club tonight." "But it's my night off so Im not doing it" said Emerald to Nasir. When she said that Nasir jump up and slapped Emerald across the face. " You gon do as I say woman now your ass better be at the club tonight or else it's gon be worse. Nasir walks out the door as Emerald starts crying.

Chapter 3 The News and Dinner

Jade is sitting is sitting in the doctors office waiting patiently. Then she hears " Jade Sunstone" said the woman. "Yes" replied Jade. " The doctor will see you now. Jade is escorted to the doctors room and waits patiently for the doctor. After an hour the doctor arrives. " Good morning Jade" said Dr. Austrea. " Good morning Doctor." replied Jade tot the Doctor. The doctor gave Jade a sad look and said " I'm sorry I have some bad news" " Well spill it I'm prepared for the worst". " Well when you took this stress test your stress levels are pretty high meaning you're likely to have another aneurysm and if you have another aneurysm there is a slight chance you might recover". "Well you've done your best looks like the line ends here I might as well cast that spell to get rid of our magic and hide them from demons". " Jade you don't understand the more magic you use the less time you have thats a pretty big spell it could wipe you out for good." " Well i nave no other choice what am I suppose to do" ? " Give them their magic" " They are not ready" "Make them ready the star council has already voted if you don't they will." replied the doctor to Jade. " Fine but when i give them their gifts you better protect them with your life." replied Jade angrily to the doctor. "They're calling me I must go and Jade" said the doctor to Jade with a calm voice. "Yes" said Jade. " "Heath my words" said the doctor as he disappears in a whirl of stars. When Jade gets home she calls Violet and tells her to tell all her sisters there having dinner and that she needs to talk to them about something important. So Violet sets off on a journey to find her sisters first she goes to Ivey's office. Ivey walks in to the firm up to the desk and the receptionist asks " How may I help you?" . " I'm here to see Ivey Sunstone." Violet answered. " May I ask who you are" said the receptionist. " I'm her sister". "Hold On" said the receptionist. The woman picks up the phone by nher desk and presses the number 4. "Hello there is a Violet here to see you." " Its Okay you can go back there". Ivey walks down the hall to an elevator rides it to the second floor to the top. She Goes to the forth door thats labeled Phoenix subtitles say Asst. Executive Lawyer. Violet walks in and sees Ivey looking over some paperwork. " May I sit down" says Violet smartly to her sister. " Yes" Ivey replied to her sister sounding a little stressed. Violet sits down and asks her sister "Why such a long face?" " I have this meeting on Monday they want me to show why are rates are going down." replies Ivey. " What happends if you don't figure it out?" asks Violet to her sister. " Who knows but enough about me why are you here?" replied Ivey. " Auntie is having a bid dinner tonight and you can't be late she has something Important to tell us." says Violet. " I'll try to be out the office by 6 that means I'll have to work threw lunch." replied Ivey. " Thank You." says Violet. Violet gets up but before she walks out she says "I love you" Ivey replies " Love You to."

Later at Emerald's Violet pulls up she walks to the door and knocks on It. No answer. She knocks again. No answer. She knocks one last time but harder. No answer. Violet leaves and gets in her car she drives off then dials her number. " Come on pick up Violet. " Hello". Emerald picks up the phone"Emerald" "Yea" Emerald replied. " Auntie is having a dinner tonight she said she has something important to tell us and she wants you to be there." " Ok but I have to leave by 10:30." " Ok dinners at 7:00" " Ok bye" then Emerald hangs up. Violet drives to Millionaire Estates . She drives up to the gated community. " Please state who you're here to see."said the Guardsman " Aurelia Sunstone." replied Violet. " Hold on"After a few minutes the guardman returns. " You may enter". "Thank You" replied Violet. Violet drives into the gated community filled with mansions she goes to the one at the end its a big one alright. Violet gets out and vallet asks for her keys she gives him the eyes and then she walks to the door then rings the doorbell. A maid opens the door and escort her to the room where Aurelia is standing and commanding. " Whats going on here." Violet asks her sister. " I'm throwing a party tomorrow" replied Aurelia. " What's the celebration?" asks Violet. " My husband just bought another company that makes $2.5 million dollars a year! said Aurelia excitedly. " So why are you here"? ask Aurelia to Violet. " Auntie is having a dinner tonight and…. Aurelia Interrupts " What does she want money I'll write her a check right now." "No" Violet replies " She something Important into tell us you have to come please." Begged Violet to Aurelia . " Fine !" replied `Aurelia. " Thank You!" said Violet excitedly. " Well I gotta go" said Violet. Violet leaves the home of Aurelia and goes to hers.

Chapter 4 Plotting In The Underworld.

In a dark realm there is a demon who looks like he is waiting for someone. He is covered in a black hood. Then the familiar demon Exhauire appears. " Stupid Witch!" yells the demon. " What is wrong" replied The other demon. " The phoenix witch she try to vanquish me but only wounded me" said the demon. He sits down in a chair then white smoke whirls into a beautiful woman. The other demon creates an energy ball. The woman speaks but not out loud in his mind. " Oh please I was sent from the Malum wants me to tell you what i foresaw." " The other demon down." Says Exhauire. The other demon gets rid of the energy ball. The Seer summons a mirror and walks to it and chants " Oracle of lunar light send me the second sight." When the oracle recites these words the mirror glows then flashes to the phoenix being reborn. " four phoenix witches will be reunited by sunday night to hatch the phoenix." said the oracle. Then it flashes to pictures of each sunstone sister. " They will receive their powers tonight." said the seer. " What does he want us to do?" said Exhauire. " Make sure they do not receive their powers and the Malum will reward you." "And what happens if we don't" ? snarled Agtor. " They'll kill us all" the seer raged then disappear in gray smoke. " Well lets get to work says Exhauliur.

Chapter 5 A Sunstone Reunion

At the Sunstone household it is now nightfall and Jade has just finished cooking dinner. She has made Roast, Mash Potatoes, Turnips, and for dessert a sweet potato pie. Jade sets the table and waits for her girls. Violet walks down stairs while Emerald walks in. " Hi Everyone! " says Emerald as she walks in. " Hello Emerald said Violet walking down the stairs and greeting her sisters with a hug. Violet and Emerald walk in to the kitchen where Emerald is making her sweet lemon iced tea. Jade gives Emerald a hug then ask her " What are you doing with that bag? Emerald replies " I have to change later on" " You still work at that club"? Jade asks. " Yea Ma'am" replies Emerald. " Well is dinner ready" Violet quickly asked. Jade replied " All I'm waiting for is the other pie to get out of the oven and for the tea to finish." "Well lets sit down and talk". The Sunstone women head to the living room and sit down and chat about whats going on in heir lives about 30 minutes later Ivey walks in. " Hello everyone" says Ivey as she drops her breifcase on the floor and hangs her coat on the coat rack she walks into the living room and flops on the living chair. " I'm so tired" says Ivey then she blows her breath. " Well dinner is ready we're still waiting for one more guest" says Jade. " Who"? asks Emerald. Jade responds " Aurelia of Course." Ivey and Emerald eyes widened and looks at Violet. " Violet can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" says Emerald " Sure" says Violet. Violet and Emerald walk into the kitchen and Ivey follows. Now in the kitchen Emerald says " Why didn't you tell me she was coming"? " Because I knew you two wouldn't come." says Violet sounding defensive. " You know I don't want here after what she did to me." said Ivey. Violet responded " Auntie wanted us hear so deal with it." After Violet says this statement the 3 siaters hear a familiar voice as she walks in the door " Hello Aunt Jade" as snobish voice echoes through the house and the 3 sisters walk out the kitchen and sees their fourth sister. Moments later all the Sunstone women are at the table eating silently. " Well I'm bringing a little boy back to his mother tomorrow" says Violet. Jade responded That's nice Violet so Emerald are you excited to make a big commitment. " Well I'm a little nervous" said Emerald. " Well you should" said Aurelia. Emerald responds angrily " What is that suppose to mean Aurelia?" Violet Interrupts " Aurelia don't open your mouth." " No no no lets hear what the almighty Aurelia has to say" says Emerald sarcastically. " Well first of all come on Emerald everyone knows that little club that you sing is just a 24hr dope selling weed business that he has going on and matter fact that is the only reason that you can walk around wearing Hollister,Ralph Lauren and the other expensive shit. Emerald for once be responsible and listen to your sister for once don't marry this man you need to be like more like me and choose a great man" said Aurelia as Ivey says " If she was anymore like you she would be the town whore" Emerald says " Bitch where in the hell do you ever get the nerve to say that he's not good enough for me" Aurelia interrupts " Oh honey he's good enough he's just an Ignorant Ass Nigga who ain't worth Shit JUST LIKE YOU!" Violet says " Ok Aurelia you need to take that back" But before Aurelia can say anything Ivey jumps out of her chair " Bitch where do you get off thinking you're better than anybody else at this table." Aurelia states " Oh Ivey I don't think I know." When Aurelia says this Emerald jumps up and starts hollering and screaming so does Ivey and Aurelia. After 10 minutes of bickering Jade walks out the room in tears and Violet sees her. "ENOUGH!" Yells Violet. Her 3 sisters look at her. " She is crying all she wanted was a nice dinner with her family now sit down and Shut up till I come back." The 3 sisters sit down while Violet walks upstairs to check on her aunt. She see her Aunt on her bed laying down falling asleep so she quietly creeps downstairs what she doesn't know that her Aunt actual has astral projected. Violet enters back into the kitchen. " Look its late Emerald You need to get to work, Aurelia you need to be getting home and Ivey you're gonna help me clean up the kitchen." said Violet demanded. Ivey asks " When did you become the big sister?" Violet responded snazzy " Since you stop acting like one and you two call me when you get to where you're going." With Violet made authority the sister do what she say.

Chapter 6 A Destiny Awaits

Jade is before the star council and she is trying to convince them that the girls are not ready. " They never get along how are they suppose to hatch the phoenix ." said Jade. "Wait lets see what the Angel of Destiny has to say about this " says one council member. " Send her in" said the headmaster. Whirl of golden lights appear and forms a woman. Jade asked " Destiny Angel should my nieces be bestowed their powers"? The Angel of Destiny replied "If you nieces powers are bestowed your death will be soon but your nieces will be bonded and become the most powerful witches of the phoenix line but if they do not receive their powers you will still die but your nieces will grow apart and they will all die unhappy and therefore ending the phoenix line" " What do you wanna do now Phoenix Witch. " Fine" Jade says fine as she astrals back to her body. Jade leaves out her room to make sure her two nieces are sleep then she goes to the stair and goes to the secret room. She enters the room and the book magically flips to the incantation spell. " You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?''

Powers of The phoenix rise

the light unseen now cross the line

powers we hid in the night come to the light and in sight!

When Jade finishes the spell red lights shoot from the book and fly across the room and split into or different lights blue,purple,green,and orange. The blue light flew into Ivey's bedroom and into her forehead the purple flew into Violet's bedroom in her hands, the orange flew to Aurelia's house and into her bedroom and into her body the green light met Emerald at the club and flies into her eyes while shes about to go onstage. Back at the house into the secret room Jade says " Let the show begin she walks out and the door closes magically behind her.

Chapter 7 Magic In The Air

The sun peeks through the curtains of Ivey Sunstone as objects are floating around her her cell phone rings above her head she wakes up and everything falls to the floor and the phone hits her face. She answers it. " Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes." says Ivey jumping out her bed and into the bathroom. Meanwhile Violets car pulls up in front of a woman's driveway. She and a little boy get out of the car. Violet holds the little boys hands and knocks on the door. "Ms. Stephens Its me Violet your son is here. Ms. Stephens open the door but she's quiet and Violet feels as something isn't right and but its her job to escort the child inside. As soon as Ms. Stephens closes the door her ex-husband is holding her gun point. " If I can't have my son no one can"said the little boys father he shoots the gun at Violet she raises her hands and everything in the room freezes. Violet is shocked but quickly reacts she takes the bullet out of mid air and takes the gun from his hand and knocks out with it as time unfreezes. " Thank You, how'd you do that so fast "screamed Ms. Stephens " I honestly just don't know" answered Violet. Back at the KIng's Corporate office Ivey is just now ending her presentation. " That was Great Ms. Sunstone" said Jeris. " Now I need to know what's going to be our course of action" says Ivey " Well Ivey you can go back to watching stocks while Trina takes course" said Jeris. " You're gonna give this to her I've worked hard on this." said Ivey angrily. Ivey eyes turn light blue and she thinks about squeezing his heart and it happens Jeris begins to yell in pain Ivey gets out of her trance and unclutches her fist and it stops and he says " I need a doctor and he passes out" Ivey runs out his office for help. In Millionare acres Aurelia is jogging and she sees her two enemies. Please don't let them see me don't let them see me a glow appears around her and she turns invisible. They walk right past her and she wants to know why. She walks to a near by lake and notices she has no reflection and runs screaming into the road and is hit by a car and becomes visible again. At Emerald's house she is just waking up she walks into the kitvhen and is punched in her eye and receives a premonition. In the premonition she sees her and her Aunt doing the Incantation spell and releasing her and her sisters powers. The premonition ends. Nasir screams " Don't let breakfast be late again"!

Chapter 8 Strange Day

It is now in the afternoon and Jade is in her rocking chair reading a book when Violet walks through the door. " Auntie" says Violet. " In here " Jade responds. Violet walks into the Living room and sits down on the chair beside her Aunt. " You know I'm having a weird day today" said Violet. "Me two" said Ivey and Emerald walking in to the living room. " Well tell me all about it. The 3 Sunstone sisters tell their Aunt about how Ivey thinks she made Jeris have a heart attack , Violet thinks she froze time, and Emerald having dreams about the future. Jade looks at all three of niceies and says " Its time you known" "Know what ?"says Violet. Jade replies heavily " Your Witches"

Chapter 9 Witches!

" Witches!" Ivey screamed, "No this can't be happening?" says Violet Emerald replied " How cool"! " I need a drink" says Ivey. Ivey walks into the kitchen and opens her emergency wine cabinet and grabs 3 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She walks back into the living room and pours the wine into the three glasses and hands two to her sisters. They all take a big drink. " Alright Auntie tell us everything" says Violet.

" Yeah I have wine I'll be fine." says Ivey. " This is going to be very interesting" says Emerald. Jade tells them about all their heritage along the Phoenix/Sunstone line. " Now Ivey you are the blue light you are mostly called the brain of the phoenix now the power you have now is called Physkoneises its the ability to move things that you can't see with your mind thats how Jeris had a heart attack you squeezed his heart. " Oh great now I'm a murderer " says Ivey sarcastically. " Don't worry he'll be fine" Jade responded . " Now Violet you are c the purple light mostly considered the claws of the phoenix you have the power of Molecular Immobilization its the ability to freeze time" said Jade to Violet. Violet responded thank god because like I told you I almost was shot" " Now Emerald you are like me a green light mostly considered the eyes of the phoenix your power is premonition you can see into the past present and future." said Jade. Emerald responded sadly " Thats it?" " For now but when you become a full phoenix witch you'll be able to do this" said Jade as she floated into the air. The three sunstone sister gasps as they see their aunt float in the air. " There is so much for you to learn" said Jade. Jade floats back to the ground. " Well someone has to tell your sister" said Jade looking at Violet. " Fine I'll do it she invited me to her party anyway guess I better get ready" said Violet Emerald replied " Let me help you" The 2 sisters went upstairs. Jade looks at Ivey and says " We need to talk" Jade tells Ivey about her death but she tells her she has to be strong for her sisters and tells her to let her tears out now because she needs to be strong for them later on when she's gone. About an hour later Violet walks downstairs with a purple dress on makeup, her hair is curly, and she is wearing her purple diamond necklace. Emerald walks behind her and says" The new Violet S.S.W" " What does S.S.W"? mean ask Jade Emerald responds " Sexy Single Witch" The Sunstone Women start laughing. " Well I guess I better be off" said Violet as she walks out the door. " Bye" says Ivey. " Enjoy yourself" says Jade. " I will bye" Violet said as she walked out the door.

Chapter 10 Crashing a Party

At Millionare Acres Violet enters Aurelia's home the room is filled with people and the music is very classical. She walks and is greeted by her sister who is wearing a stunning golden see through dress. " I'm glad you can make it" said Aurelia. " I couldn't miss it for the world" said Violet lying wishing she was somewhere else. " Violet there is someone I wanna introduce you to. Oh Billy!" Aurelia yells across the room. A young white male comes across the room. " Billy this is my sister Violet, Violet this is Billy he is a major in Child Psychology." Boasted Aurelia. " My pleasure" said Violet as she put out her hand for him to shake. " Charmed" said the man as he shook her hand. " While you two get acquainted I need to use the restroom" Said Aurelia. Aurelia walks away and up the stairs while Violet continues to talk with Billy. Meanwhile back at the Sunstone household Emerald is walking downstairs and notices Violet has left her wallet she picks it up and receives a premonition of her and her 3 sisters getting attack by a demon at Aurelia's. " Aunt Jade, Ivey!" said Emerald panicking. Jade walks downstairs and Ivey runs in the room. " What's wrong child?" asked Jade. " My premonition Violet and Aurelia is going to get attacked at her mansion" said Emerald. " There is no way will make it in time" said Ivey. " Where there's a will there's a way. Jay! When Jade says this name familiar white lights whirl around and turns into Jade's doctor. " Aunt Jade what's your doctor doing here?" asked Ivey. " He's not just my doctor he's your star" said Jade. " Excuse me star" said Emer ald. " I'm your guide like stars did when sailors didn't have maps when they don't know which way to turn" said Jay. " This is so much to take in." said Ivey. " Anyway Jay you need to gleam them to Aurelia's mansion but… I can't right now." said Jade. Emerald asks " What's gleaming" . Jay answers " Its a teleportation used mostly stars" " Emerald you can read more about that in the book you need to go save your sisters." said Jade. Jay walks over in the middle of them and says " Hold on" they grab his hands and they gleam away. White lights whirl around the night sky and fly across the town and finally appear at Aurelia's mansion and they whirl around into a closet and transform into the two sunstone sisters and Jay. " Thanks Jay" said Ivey. " No problem need something just say my name" said Jay as he gleamed away. Emerald peaks through the closet crack. " We have to blend in" said Emerald. Ivey asks "But how?" " We're witches right? so maybe we can cast a spell" said Emerald. " Alright give it a try" said Ivey sarcastically. "To fit in we need a new trend give us something to make us blend." said Emerald. When Emerald finishes the spell green lights whirl around the two sisters ten dresses appear on them. "I've gotta get use to this" said Ivey. The two sisters walk out the closet and in to party. Violet is socializing with Billy and notices her sisters that wasn't invited. Violet meets up with her sisters and ask " What are you doing here and how did you get here so fast"? Emerald replied "I had a premonition about us getting attacked". Ivey asks " Where's Aurelia"? Violet replies "She's upstairs come on" . The three sisters head up stairs. Upstairs Aurelia is walking out the bathroom when demon shimmers in she sees him but she scared unknowingly turns invisible. He looks around suddenly the doors burst open Ivey,Violet,and Emerald are at it. The demon throws an energy ball Violet panics and freezes it. The three sisters move out its path then the demon and the energy ball unfreezes. The demon brings out his claws as Aurelia becomes visible. Violet rushes to Aurelia. " Ivey do something" screamed Violet. Ivey looks at the chandelier and her eyes glow blue it swings back and forth until finally it falls on the demon. Aurelia Screams as Ivey eyes returns to its natural color. Aurelia runs out of the and Ivey follow. " Cool" says Emerald as she follows her sisters. An hour has past Aurelia has called off her party and her husband has called and told her to pack up her bags to go on a trip. " I don't believe this I have to go you three have to go" said Aurelia. " Violet will meet you at the car" said Ivey. Ivey and Emerald leave the mansion. " Aurelia we're not crazy explain how are you to turn and Invisible and me I can freeze time." said Violet. " Violet I just need some time to think this through and take this in ok" said Aurelia. Violet responded "Fine". Violet gives her sister a hug as she leaves. " Off to Hawaii I go" cheered Aurelia. As her and Violet walk outside the mansion. Violet getsin her car and drives off while Aurelia gets in a limo with her husband. "We're going to have a hell of a time" said Orlando. " I hope so" Aurelia said as she kissed her husband.

Chapter 11 The Nest

Returning to the Sunstone Household the three sunstone sisters walk in to their Aunt waiting. " Aunt Jade why are you waiting on us?" asked Ivey. Jade replied " I wanted to show you girls something wheres your sister?'Violet answered " She believed yet she didn't she thought we were crazy" " In do time I wanted to show all of you but I guess it'll be only you three" said Jade. " Show us what?" asked Emerald. " Follow me" said Jade. Jade walks to the below the staircases where the wall is and chants " Aperi ducunt ad ad gradus qui secretum." A red glow appears and forms the door. " Wow" says Emerald. " Follow me" said Jade. The Sunstone Women walk upon the curvy like stairs that leads to the nest. When Jade opens the door her three nieces gasp at all the magical items but they all notice one thing the Liber Luminis. " They all walk up to the book with the symbol of the witches knot in the center on the cover of the book. They touch the book as three of the half circle glows. The one on top glowed blue where Ivey had touched it, The one on the left glowed green where Emerald had touched It, The one at the bottom glowed purple where Violet had touched it. Then they all glew at the same time. " Liber Luminis" said Jade. "What?" asked Ivey. "It's Latin for Book of Light." said Jade. " Look how big it is" said Emerald. "It's been passed down generations" replied Jade. Violet asked " Why did it glow three different colors it seemed like they wanted to merge or something" " They did it was trying to create the power of four." replied Jade. " But Aurelia isn't here we know" said Ivey. " Something else is depending on the power of four" said Jade. "What does Auntie?" ask Emerald. Jade walks over to a doubled door closet she opens both doors and pulls out an egg big as a gallon of milk. " What the hell is that?" ask Ivey. Jade replied " It's the phoenix waiting to be reborn, when you are reunited with your sister by the book the symbol shall glow bright red which shall power that chandelier and the chandelier will shoot a red beam that will hit that egg and a baby phoenix will hatch." " This all depends on us" sighs Violet. " Don't freight Aurelia will be here" said Jade. Emerald replied " How are you so sure?" " Lets just say I had a talk with destiny now let me set this egg down" Jade lets go off the egg while it levitates in the air and grabs a stand it looks like a claw and she sets the egg down in it right under the chandelier. " Alright lets head to bed someone has a big day in the morning" said Jade. The Sunstone Women walk out the room. Emerald is getting ready for bed when Jade knocks at the open door. " Come in" says Emerald finishing wrapping her hair. Jade sits on the bed and tells Emerald "Sit". Emerald sits beside her Aunt and asks " What's wrong Auntie" Jade waves her hand over Emerald's face and chants "to my appeal make all reveal" after the chant makeup falls off Emerald's face revealing her black eye and bruises on her face. " I knew it " said Jade. " Auntie he said he wouldn't do it anymore once we were married" said Emerald Jade replied " Oh things will change but only get worse" " Auntie I love him" said Emerald. " Honey sometimes you love by letting go and honey you need to let him go" said Jade then she astraled out leaving Emerald crying.

Chapter 12 Plotting In The Underworld Again

The Seer appears in the Underworld. "What is it now seer" said Exhauire. " You didn't stop the witch's from getting their powers" responded the seer angritly " No we ran out of time and whats the big deal" said Exhauire. The seer summons her mirror and chants oracle of lunar light send me the second sight. Lightning crackles through the mirror it forms to Jade's deathbed, the the Sunstone Sisters reunited vanquishing Exhauire and Agthor. With rage Exhauire throws fire at the seer but she dissapears in smoke before it hits her when Exhauire stops throwing fire she reappears in the smoke and replies " I'm a seer I saw that coming" said the Seer. "Aghthor!" said Exhauire. Agthor appears out of no wear. " Yes" " We kill the witches tomorrow" said Exhauire.

Chapter 13 A Day to Wed Death

In one of the rooms of the wedding chapel Emerald is finishing getting ready. When Violet walks in and says " It's time are you ready?" Emerald replied " Ready as I'll ever be" " Ok see you outside" said Violet. In another room Nasir is finishing up when dark smoke appears on the floor and Agthor rises and says " Are you ready?" " Always" replied Agthor aka Nasir. In the wedding room a pastor walks in then Ty while Ivey, Violet, and Jade are standing up. Then "Here Comes the Bride" play as Emerald walks down the aisle. When she is in front of Nasir the music stops when they touch Emerald and Jade receive a premonition they see that Nasir is the demon Agthor and also Jade flat lining. Emerald gasp as she comes out of the premonition. Jade whispers to Violet and Ivey " Don't panic Nasir is a demon we need to stop this wedding so we can take him out." Emerald says " I can't do this and runs next to her sister Ivey. " You stupid little witch!" said Nasir. The pastor notices his anger and runs out. Nasir throws an energy ball but Violet freezes it and Nasir. " I am so jealous of your power" said Emerald. "Girls stand back" said Jade. The three sisters did as their Aunt said. Jade chanted "By The Creativity Of The Maiden This Spell Was Written,

Sustained By The Unending Energy Of The Mother,

The Crone Of Great Power Dissolves Your Unwanted Form,

And Banish You From This Place Forever More,

As It Will, So Mote It Be." When Jade finishes his chant the energy ball disappears and Nasir lights up green and goes into the ground. " Alright Auntie" said Ivey. " Thank You" said Jade as she walks towards the sisters but then she collapses. It's been 2 hours since Jade arrives at the hospital and the Sunstone Sisters have not heard a word then Jay walks up to them. " Well I told Jadee if she used anymore strong spells…." Emerald interrupts " She's not going to make it is she ?" " No I'm sorry she won't make but you can see her room 4 its right down the hall." said Jay. The sisters run to the room and see their Aunt laying down looking sad. The 3 sisters go to her side. " Don't start crying now I want you to smile. " How can we smile when your dying" said Emerald. " Because I said so thats why and I have something to show you" said Jade " What" said Violet sniffiling. Jade puts her hand in the air and chants "In this night I call for my might

To give a vision To give them the sight" when Jade finishes the chant her hand glows green and the Sunstone Sisters recieve premonitions. They see themselves with their sisters vaquishing all kinds of evil and having a good time together and living a happy life. After the premonition ends Jade says " The power of 4 will defeat any force" then she flatlines.

Chapter 14 The Power of 4

The three Sunstone Sisters walk in the house and are sad. As soon as they walk in the house they bust into tears. Hours pass and the sisters are in tears but something stops them Emerald has a premonition of Aurelia runinig from her husband who is throwing flames at her but then she turns invisible. Emerald gasp. " Emerald are you okay?" ask Violet. " I am but Aurelia's not she's being attack by her husband who is also a demon" said Emerald. "We have to save her" said Ivey. " How? She's all the way in Hawaii." " The Liber Luminis." said Emerald as she walks under the stairs and says "Aperi ducunt ad ad gradus qui secretum" the room to the nest appears and the Sunstone Sisters go to the Nest. Emerald starts flipping pages of the Liber Luminis while her sisters stand beside us. " Uh I really need help" said Emerald. The pages start flipping on their own then it stops onto summon a blood. The sisters look at the spell and start preparing. It is now nightfall at the Sunstone Household and they are sitting in the living room with a bowl in the center of the table. "Alright a phoenix feather said Emerald a she drop it into the pot, Aurelia's baby dress said Violet, "And and this orange crystal" said Ivey. " Now blood from all of us" said Emerald. She gets a knife and pokes her finger while blood spills out into the pot "oww" said Emerald then she passess it to Violet. Violet pokes her fingers then blood spills into the pot and makes a painful face then she passes it to Ivey. Ivey pokes her finger then blood spills into the pot and screams "Damn!". "Now the spell" sais Emerald as she looked at the book. "Powers of the phoenix rise,course unseen across the sky, blood to blood we summon thee blood to blood return to me." the pot shakes then a fire is lit first blue. then green, then purple then it turns to to orange then the fire turns into the orange light then it shoots across the room then flies out the window. At Hawaii Aurelia is still invisible but Orlando has found her then she become visible. " Goodnight Honey" sais Orlando as he shoots a flame but an orange light shoots threw the window and hits Aurelia which makes her dissapears. "NO!" screams Orlando. Aurelia appears in a orange light in the livivg room. " What's goin on?" says Aurelia when she realizes where she is. " There's alot you need to know" says Violet. " A whole lot says" says Emerald as she reaches for the Libris Luminis when Emerald touches the book she has a premonition of Orlando turning to Exhauire and Nasir turning into Agthor In the living room. Emerald's Premonition ends. "Oh no" says Emerald. " What's Wrong?' said Ivey. Emerald explains her premonition to her sisters and they prepare for the demons. Minutes later Nasir and Orlando appears they are looking around then Ivey and Violet walk into the room. Ivey says "Looking for us?" " Yeah" responded Nasir. " Didn't you get enough of our Aunt the last time" said Violet. " You stupid Witch" said Nasir as he raged he threw to energy balls and Violet frezzes both of them mand the demons. "Duck" says Violet. When the two sisters duck the demons and the energy ball unfreezes. They come back up then as soon as Orando was going to shoot flames but Ivey breaks both the demon bones. " Come on It's not going to last long." says Ivey, Then the sisters run out the room to the nest moments later Orlando and Nasir turn into there two demonic forms and rise up and head for the nest. In the nest Emerald has just found a spell to vanquish Exhauire. " There none for the other one"? asked Ivey to Emerrald, Emerald responded " No lets just hope and pray this spell is a 2 for 1." "Aurelia are you okay?" ask Violet to Aurelia. " This is a lot to take in" said Aurelia crying. Violet responds " Be tough just like you always were". Dark smokes covers the floor. " It's time" said Enerald. The sisters stand from oldest to youngest. The 2 demons rise from the dark smoke. " Well it ends here" says Exhauire as he pulls out his claws. The sisters join hands. " Oh yeah, The Power of 4 will defeat any force" says Ivey. The sisters join Ivey in the chant "The power of 4 will defeat any force, The power of 4 will defeat any force, The power of 4 will defeat any force," said all the sisters as blue,purple,orange,abd green light whirl around the two demons. " The power of 4 will defeat any force!" said the sisters with their final breath. The lights alll combine and turn red then enters the two demons and they explode. " So cool" says Emerald. " Looks like the power of four does defeat any force." said Violet.

Chapter 15 Hatching The Phoenix

It's after the Funeral of Jade Sunstone and the Sunstone Sisters are cleaning up because the reception just ended. "You Guys I just remebered we were supposed to do something" said Ivey. "What"? said Violet. "Follow me."responded Ivey. Ivey leads the way to the Nest. Ivey walks to the book while her sisters look at her. " Why are we up here?" said Aurelia, "Yeah what did we forget to vanquish a demon" said Emerald. "No it's time to hatch the Phoenix" said Ivey. "Thats right" said Violet as she walk towards the book and her younger sisters follows. Ivey,Violet,and Emerald touch the book. " Well go ahead Aurelia" said Ivey. Aurelia touches the book. The top semi circle glows blue while the bottom glows purple, the one on the right glows orange while the one on the left glows green then they all glow red. Then the book magically opens to a picture of the phoenix and its glows red then shoots a red beam to the chaindelier then the chaindelier shoots a red beam at the egg then it hatches a little red bird. " This is so cool" said Aurelia.

The bird flaps its wings and takes off through out the house and leaves out the front door.


	2. Epilogue for The Phoenix Hatches

Epilogue

It's a fresh Monday morning and Ivey walks into her bosses office who just got out of the hospital. "Jeris" says Ivey as she sits down. " Yes Ms. Sunstone" said Jeris as he looks up from his laptop. " I've come to tell you that I am not taking your bullshit anymore today is my last day" said Ivey. " Fine I was going to fire your sorry ass anyway" replied Jeris with hatred in his voice. " Well just give me my last paycheck and I'll be on my way"said Ivey. Jeris scoffs as Ivey walks out and says "Bitch" under his breath. Ivey eyes turn blue then Jeris's laptop smokes and shuts off. He screams "Damn!". Then Ivey Laughs. Back at Sunstone Household, Three sisters Violet,Emerald,and Aurelia are discussing something over coffee as Ivey walks in with a box and Violet asks " Did you do it?" Ivey replies and"Yes thank god I feel such a relief, so what are you guys talking about?" Aurelia replies " Emerald thinks we should all sing at her club" Emerald says " Come on it's only once a week and plus we can do other sisterly things instead vanquishing demons." Violet replies " I wouldn't mind" " Neither would I" said Ivey. " Hell why not " said Aurelia. " Great then we need to start practice" said Emerald. Emerald gets out of her chair and grabs her car keys. "Come on" said Emerald. "Where are we going" asked Ivey. "Practice" replied Emerald. The sunstone sisters leave out the house and leave the door open but Ivey uses her power to close the door.

The End….For now.

Thanks For all my fans watch out for the next episode " Beautiful Witches" until next time see you later.

-Jamison Adams


	3. Phoenix Girls Beautiful Witches

Phoenix Girls

Season 1 Episode 2

Beautiful Witches

Prologue

Its plan did succeeded but the king left his wife little did she know that the queen was a powerful sorceress. One night the sorceress confronted Muna, Muna was powerless s against the very skilled sorceress,the sorceress cursed her she took away her beauty and cursed her with Immortality the only way for her to die was for her to be absorbed into the wand of the sorceress . But Muna had found a way out she discovered if she absorbed the the essence of beautiful women she could be beautiful but only for a short amount of time, so she travels from city to city to do her bidding.

Chapter 1

In a demonic lair there sits a monstrous woman sitting in her throne. She has patches of gray hair, green skin, long yellow nail, her eyes are all black, her teeth is are sharp like a sharks, and her ears are very pointy. She is tapping her nails until a demon shimmers in with a young woman. s fresh I caught her off the college campusLeave usWhat do you want from me! Your Beautys body then her body glows white while the girls dim until the light fades then the woman is a statue when the light fades on Muna she is a beautiful Woman. Muna goes to a mirror and looks at her reflection and says **. **

**(Theme Song) **

**Chapter 2 **

**It is morning in the Sunstone Manor and Ivey had just finished moving her stuff into the master bedroom. When Violet brings in a small box and sets it on the bed. m off to work, Are you okay Ivey? asked Violet. m fine**No you're not what is it I don** Violet asked m used to being the responsible one but I always had a shoulder to cry on when everything falls on mes photo. Violet walks over and hugs her sisters and says . After a few seconds Ivey breaks the hug by saying says Violet. Violet starts walking out the room and says Ivey responded. When Violet leaves Ivey starts unpacking. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Muna is walking in just as her beauty is starting to ware off. She looks at her hands as they turn back a lime green. says Muna. A demon shimmers in and says am** Have you found me an essence Yes and not Just any essences neitherWhat do you mean? The Phoenix Witches if you feed off them at the same time you will have enough essence to feed off of for an eternity. Capture these witches and bring them to me it** said Muna excitedly. Justin asked Muna responded sinisterly **

**(Commercial Break) **

**Chapter 4 **

**Violet is walking to her office when she bumps into a man with coffee in his hands it almost lands on her until she panics and freezes time. says Violet as she backs away from the coffee half spilled in the air. When she backs away time unfreezes and the coffee get on her shoes and she gasps. **I** then he picks up the cup off the ground and meets Violet eye to eye. says Violet as she recognizes his face. s been so long** So what are you doing here I thought you parents moved you to North Carolina after 10th grade We they did I did a little schooling there then I was offered a job here So you're a social worker too? You can say that listen I have to go now but do you wanna grab some lunch later I would say coffee but we have a bad experience with that SureSee you at twelveAlright HelloGuess what?Yeah? I got a date!Who?JakeJake from high school?Yes here going to lunchThats nice I haven** says Aurelia. Violet responds Aurelia interrupts m not moving back into the house.** Why not the Lumber Luminis says we're stronger together under one roof Give me reasons Violet Well billing,demonic attacks Well lets see I have a dead demonic ex-husband Insurance policy, and my power to turn invisibles office door. **said the assistance. said Violet to her sister. responded Aurelia. Violet hangs up the phone and heads out her office to the conference room. In the conference room many people are sitting down. Then the head Civil Litigator who is usually the boss of everyone stands up and announces he is being placed somewhere else and there will be a new litigator here effective immediately. **What in the hell do you want? I** says the demon angrily. Ivey squeezes the demons lungs. He gasps for air then Ivey asks again . But before the demon could answer he died, then dissapeared in flames. Emerald notices a dagger on the ground and says . Emerald picks up the dagger and has a premonition. The same demon that attacked her sister just vanquished she saw kidnapping the young college girl, and two other women. Her premonition ends as she gasps for air. ve gotta get used to that** What did you see? I saw the demon you just vanquished kidnapped three women Do you know where he took them? No Well I have to get to my job interview call Aurelia and she should come over we have to find out what happened to those women. Okay you go ahead I** said Ivey. Ivey**Personal gainScrew ItHello Hey girl I** says Emerald. said Aurelia. said Emerald, Aurelia responds . They hang up the phone. Then Emerald walks upstairs. At Aurelia** I wonder does this correlate with the demons Emerald talking aboutEmerald! In the nest What are you looking for? I need something about kidnapping demons Have you tried getting a vision? I had a premonition earlier but the demon who kidnaped her was a lower level demon so that means he was working for someone. Try having it again maybe you** said Emerald grabbing the dagger. Emerald closes her eyes and receives the same premonition but notices the girl necklaces flys off. The premonition ends again with Emerald gasping for air. asked Aurelia to Emerald. said Emerald. s no way we can get that necklace they probably have it in the evidence locker** Well what are we going to do? Wait I know the D.A she** said Aurelia as she gets her smartphone. said Emerald. s what I said Aurelia. Aurelia calls up the D.A and she tells her the necklace has been returned to the family at Millionaire Acres. asked Emerald to Aurelia. said Aurelia. said Emerald. The two sisters grab their coats and head for Millionaire Acres. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Muna is pacing and waiting for Justin** Who are you? I am the seer the Malum sent me to you so you can destroy the phoenix witches How? First you must capture the middle witch and I will tell you how Glamour as him and the witch will be So Ive still have got to asked whys? asked the white man to Ivey. s just say I didn** replied Ivey. s Auction House, you will be the vice litigator you said the man. asked Ivey. . s wonderful says Ivey as she shakes the man hands and he says . Ivey walks out of the office and runs into a man phone is on the phone not noticing where hes blouse.**I hope you have dry cleaning money I do just send the bill to my address. This isns your name!? It** replied the man. ll send you the dry cleaning bill ll buy you a new outfit if you go out on a date with me** Ivey looked at the gentlemen he didn I** said Ivey as she smiled, Jamar replied while handing her his phone number. Ivey takes it and walks away when her cellphone rings. Ivey says. said Emerald. replied Ivey to her sister. said Emerald. s orange camaro pulls up to a mansion then she and Emerald get out of the car. **I have an idea I could say Ill do it for free No we cans too riskyHave any other IdeasNO May I help you? My name is Umm here to help you find your daughter. **said the woman. m a psychic** A psychic please do come in. So you're telling me you can find my daughterYes Prove It Damn! Your daughter has a necklace with her name on it a pink birthstone shaped like a heart. You are the real thing what do you needThat necklaces statue. She gasp for air as she leaves out of the premonition. **asked Aurelia. Emerald replied ll tell you later** The woman asked **t tell the copss job she is packing up then Jason walks in. said Jason. Violet answered asked Jason. said Violet with a stern voice. said Jason. t date my bosses**How** He walk closer to her she waved her hands to freeze him but he has no effect. t even freeze a witch, witch said Jake as he turned into Muna. Violet waves he hands as she panics to freeze the ugly woman. t worry your beauty and powers will go to good use** Where** asked Ivey. t know she was suppose to meet us here** Uh Oh Uh Oh what? I don** said Ivey. I said Emerald. said Aurelia. said Emerald. Aurelia calls Violet but it rings a couple of times then goes to voicemail. s not picking up** We need to look at the Lumber Luminis. I found her!Muna an evil Witch she used her power of luring to seduce the king of Greece but the original queen was a powerful sorceress so she took away her beauty and the only way for Muna was to die was for her to be cursed into the crystal of the soccrest, but Muna found away to absorb essences she could stabilize women and take their essence but it only works for a certain amount of time. Well we have the info but how do we summon the wand?s wand **Emerald points out and says . ll find a way we have tos lair she is looking at Violet who is now a purple crystal. t have your essence I said Muna she held her hand out to Violet** How in the hell did you do thatThat witches magic It** said Muna as she disintegrated. The three sisters here commotion in the living room. They run to the living room and Ivey and Emerald recognizes this demon. says Emerald. says Ivey. She goes head on with the demon and starts crushing his bones. He screams in pain. Ivey asks s my sister?** Go to hell! Fine! Is dead now. Muna disintegrates In. **says Muna. Aurelia runs into the kitchen and turns invisible, Emerald runs to the secret room when she touches the page on Muna her eyes turn green she is seeing through Munas left arm. Munaa screams in pain. she said waving her right hand in the air making its body and they both disintegrate out. **

**(Commercial Break) **

**Chapter 10 **

**Aurelia meets up with Emerald in the secret room. s gone Emerald. replied Emerald. Emerald starts looking through the book and sees the antidotes to restore an essence/to humanize a statue. said Emerald. asked Aurelia. said a familiar voice. s there?**It**. said Emerald. m here to help if you need any** Good Got the antidotesyes do you have the spell? Yes Power of the Phoenix rise course unseen across the sky blood to blood we come to thee blood to blood take us to thee. Aurelia disappears in a purple flame, then Emerald in a blue one.

Chapter 11

A Purple flame appears in a dark cave and forms Aurelia then a blue one appears and forms Emerald. **asked Emerald. answered Aurelia. The Sisters walk forward and see five statues. Three were made of completely stone, while two were crystallize they were Ivey and Violet. Muna appeared in front of the two crystal statues and says . Aurelia turns her and Emerald invisible so they cannot be seen. The Seer appears in white smoke and asks Muna answered ll be here for they Emerald whispered to her sister t keep you invisible for long.s then she goes away in white smoke. Aurelia becomes visible and runs and say** Looking for meWhy Yess power. Muna drops Aurelia and turns around to see Ivey,Violet, and Emerald. **said Muna Angrily. She turned around to see Aurelia gone and turns back around to see her with her sisters. said Muna angrily. asked Ivey. replied Aurelia happily while pulling a piece of paper and gives it to Ivey. The other sisters huddle Ivey and reads off the paper s the devil, **

**sear her memory, **

**bound in flames of ebony, **

**the power shall no longer flame, **

**when her name is spoken, **

**banish her long and far, **

**until she reaches the morning star, **

**find and destroy this evil, **

**for she behaves of the devil. After the spell is recited a talisman appears with a white crystal and absorbs Muna the disappears.**


End file.
